Entrada del códice: Andraste: prometida del Hacedor
} |sóloextracto = } |nombre = Andraste: prometida del Hacedor |image = Andraste y maeses - Those Who Speak 1-1.png |px = 270px |número DAO = 62 |categoría DAO = Magia y religión |ubicación DAO = Origen de mago: En un libro en el atril de la capilla en los alojamientos de los magos superiores. Otros orígenes En un libro en el primer pasillo del Templo en ruinas. |categoría DA2 = Saber |ubicación DA2 = En un estandarte en la Capilla de Kirkwall en el Acto 1. |numero DAI = 6 (+1JoH) |categoría DAI = Historia |ubicación DAI = Haven chantry, downstairs in the first locked prison cell on the left; if the Herald is not a rogue, Sera can be asked to open the cells once she is recruited. |Información adicional = |ver también = Andraste |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |texto = Había una vez una pequeña aldea de pescadores, a la orilla del mar del Despertar, que fue invadida por el imperio de Tevinter. Todos sus habitantes fueron capturados para ser vendidos como esclavos en los mercados de Minrathous, salvo los viejos y los enfermos. Una de las prisioneras fue la niña Andraste. Creció en la esclavitud, en una tierra extraña. Escapó y realizó por si sola el largo y traicionero camino de regreso a casa. Partiendo de la nada, llegó a convertirse en la esposa de un caudillo de los alamarri. Les cantaba a los dioses todos los días para pedirles que ayudaran a quienes seguían siendo esclavos en Tevinter. Los falsos dioses de las montañas y el viento no le respondieron, pero el autentico dios si. Un día, el Hacedor le habló. Le mostró todas las obras de sus manos: el Velo, el mundo y todas sus criaturas. Le enseño que los hombres lo habían olvidado y prodigaban sus devociones a ídolos y demonios, y por eso los había abandonado. Pero la voz de Andraste había llegado hasta Él y lo había cautivado de tal modo que ahora le ofrecía un lugar a su lado para gobernar toda la creación. Pero Andraste no podía olvidar a su pueblo. Suplico al Hacedor que regresara y que salvara a sus hijos de la crueldad del imperio. A regañadientes, el Hacedor accedió a darle otra oportunidad al hombre. Andraste acudió a su marido, Maferath, y le contó todo lo que el Hacedor le había revelado. Juntos, levantaron en armas a los alamarri y marcharon contra los magos del imperio, respaldados por el dios. La espada del Hacedor era la propia creación: fuego e inundaciones, hambre y terremotos. Allá donde iba, Andraste cantaba a la gente sobre el Hacedor y ellos oían sus palabras. Las filas de sus seguidores fueron creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en una inmensa marea que amenazaba con anegar el imperio. Pero cuando Maferath vio que el pueblo amaba a Andraste y no a él, un gusano de malicia le nació en el corazón y empezó a carcomerlo por dentro. Finalmente, los ejércitos de Andraste y Maferath llegaron a las puertas de la mismísima Minrathous, pero Andraste no estaba con ellos. En secreto, Maferath había organizado su entrega a los tevinteranos. A cambio, el arconte le entregaría todas las tierras situadas al sur del mar del Despertar. Y así, delante de los ejércitos de los alamarri y de Tevinter, ataron a Andraste a un poste y la quemaron viva mientras su esposo terrenal apartaba sus ejércitos y permanecía de brazos cruzados, pues su corazón había sido devorado. Pero la observar la pira, el corazón del arconte se ablandó. Se apiadó de Andraste y, desenvainando su espada, le concedió una muerte rápida. El Hacedor lloro por su amada, maldijo a Maferath y al hombre por su traición, y volvió a apartar la mirada de la creación, llevándose consigo solo a Andraste. Y así nuestra señora se sienta a su lado, desde donde aún le pide que se apiade de sus hijos. —De Los sermones de Justinia II }} en:Codex entry: Andraste: Bride of the Maker Categoría:Entradas